Combat Training?
by JenJenJen13
Summary: Sophitia always thought sharing a home with her sister and their families would be fun; Cassandra and her husband, however, don't share her enthusiasm. Siegfried/Cassandra, one-shot


The Soul Calibur franchise does not belong to me. I tried to buy it from Namco, but they wouldn't let me. :( They chased me off the property too.

This is a quick little story I thought up. Siegfried/Cassandra, post Soul Edge's destruction, post Nightmare.

* * *

COMBAT TRAINING

Sophitia Alexandra bustled through her large house happily. She'd found herself in a happy mood for a while now; of course, with the destruction of Soul Edge, topped with the excitement of her little sister's wedding, she had quite a few reasons to skip around the house and sing to herself.

Her children were safe, and her sister was happily married to the handsome, former Azure Night, Siegfried Schtauffen. Normally Sophitia would be alarmed at such a choice in bachelors, but Siegfried's evil ways were behind him now. He had reformed after he was able to break free from Soul Edge and reclaim control of his mind and body, and he turned out to be quite an impressive young man. At least, that's how Cassandra put it. Sophitia wasn't quite sure what her sister met by that remark…

If it wasn't for Siegfried, I never would've gone on my quests to destroy Soul Edge. And now he's my brother-in-law, Sophitia thought. How ironic.

It's about time for Lucius to meet a girl and settle down, she thought, gathering up some laundry to wash outside. Pyhrra and Patroklos were constantly nagging for more playmates; Sophitia figured any child born of Siegfried and Cassandra would have their fair skin and blonde hair, but she wondered whose eyes the child would have. Maybe Cassandra's blue ones, or Siegfried's green ones…

Oh well. I can't wait to see for myself, she thought happily. Oh, I'm so happy!

This was the happiness she'd wanted and fought for so long to have, and she believed it was worth it. She had gained much strength from her quests, and if it wasn't for Soul Edge, she'd never have met Rothion and had her beautiful children.

She walked by Siegfried and Cassandra's large bedroom and heard distinctive noises. It sounded like Siegfried was grunting, but Cassandra was downright nearly shrieking.

It almost sounded like they were fighting in there… why would they be sparring in their bedroom? They might break something! Alarmed, Sophitia knocked on the door.

"Oh, shit… h-hello?" was the shaky response.

"Cassandra! Are you two sparring in there?" Sophitia asked, frightened. "Go outside if you want to spar!"

"Umm… okay. We'll do that. Right, Siegfried?"

"Uh.. right."

All was well again. Sophitia went outside happily, surveying her new house from behind. She adored her new home; being heroes, Sophitia and Cassandra were both honored with a large mansion. Cassandra had complained that ONE house was a ridiculously cheap reward for TWO war heroes, but Sophitia didn't mind. If it kept Cassandra closer to home, she was fine with sharing a home.

Besides, the house was so big, Sophitia and her family lived with plenty of space, without interrupting Cassandra and Siegfried. It truly was a wonderful reward.

Sophitia smiled happily as she submerged her family's laundry in the water, scrubbing the clothes to get them clean. Her children had such a habit of getting filthy when they played, but they were just children. It was best to let them have their fun. And Siegfried certainly didn't help by riling them up so much, as he enjoyed playing with the children as well.

Of course, her children adored their new uncle, and Sophitia loved seeing her children's happiness. Cassandra told her how Siegfried used to be the leader of a gang back in Germany when he was growing up. Then again, if Siegfried didn't still have a bit of mischief, Cassandra would probably get bored with him like she did with the Greek men, Sophitia thought, shaking her head with a smile.

She finished rinsing the laundry and began hanging it up to dry. She had a loving husband, a happy family, and she was on first-name basis with the Gods. What more could a woman ask for?

Leaving the laundry out to dry in the beautiful sunshine, which Sophitia loved, she decided to change her clothes and take the children to the Hepheastus shrine. They often tried to jump in the holy fountains, which Sophitia apologized profusely to Hepheastus for every time she visited.

As she headed through her house, she walked once again by Siegfried and Cassandra's room. The grunts and shrieks had stopped, and now it sounded like both of them were breathing rather heavily.

Perhaps they'd like to come to the Hepheastus shrine too! With that thought in mind, Sophitia innocently opened the door to the bedroom, and the moment the door opened a shriek was heard.

"AAAH! NO! SHUT THE DOOR!" Cassandra shrieked.

"What? Cassandra, are you hurt?" Sophitia cried, opening the door all the way.

Her eyes widened in shock at what she saw. "O-oh my!" She shut her eyes and quickly stepped backwards, shutting the door.

"Don't you "oh my" me, Sophie! We're married! We can do it whenever we want!" Cassandra yelled.

"Cassandra!" Siegfried sounded embarrassed.

"Who's side are you on!? It's true! What do you want, sis?" Cassandra sounded indignant.

"I-I was only going to ask you if you wanted to come with me to the Hepheastus shrine," Sophitia said meekly, trying to forget what she had just seen. "I-I-I didn't know you were… ummm…"

"Next time KNOCK, sis!"

"I will! I promise!" Embarrassed, Sophitia scurried upstairs, now more sure than ever she needed to have a long talk with Hepheastus.

…well, at least it looked like she might see that prospective niece or nephew soon! She gave a big smile at that idea.

* * *

:)

I need to write a clean G-rated story. I think my brain's going to melt out of the side of my head with all these sexual innuendo stories.


End file.
